


That could have gone better

by Bibblebubble



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibblebubble/pseuds/Bibblebubble
Summary: A seemingly innocent prank ends up causing Virgil a lot of pain





	That could have gone better

Virgil was bored, and when he was bored a surefire way to entertain himself was to go mess with the others, specifically Roman. So he secretly followed Roman as he was questing in the imagination. He was the master of not allowing himself to be heard. He let himself blend in with the shadows, until it was the perfect moment to strike. He jumped out of the shadows and blew an air horn in Roman's ear from behind him. What happened was he had underestimated Roman's reflexes, and his skill with his sword. Both of their eyes widened and looked down at where Roman had just accidentally sliced a large gash in Virgil's side. The wound was long and deep, and it was quickly losing blood. Virgil stumbled backwards out of fear. "Virgil oh my God! I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you, I thought I was under attack! Are you okay?! Sh*t! Why would you do something like that?! F*ck what should I do?!" Roman said panicking.  
Virgil, while clutching his side tightly to prevent more blood loss, slapped Roman across his face. "Seriously Roman you're gonna make me, the anxious side, be the calm voice of reason. What you need to do is give me your sash."  
"W-what? Why?"  
"Because I need to put pressure on the wound, you dolt."  
" Oh, we should get you to Logan and Patton, they'll know what to do. Can you walk?" Roman asked. Virgil grabbed Roman's sash and wrapped it tightly around the gash on his side that was still bleeding heavily. He then attempted to walk forward, but only managed a few stumbling steps before he fell to his knees feeling woozy. "I shall carry you." Roman proclaimed dramatically though he still sounded quite shaken. Virgil tried to say no but Roman quickly swept him up into his arms, carrying him out of the imagination princess style. Virgil's face was bright red the whole time, or it would have been if he wasn't deathly pale from blood loss. When he was Roman left the imagination and entered the common area of the mindscape Virgil's consciousness started to wane. "Virgil stay with me, sh*t if you die because of me," Roman couldn't even finish what he was trying to say. "I don't wanna lose you, please stay awake."  
"No, wanna sleep..." Virgil slurred. "Roman kiddo, why are you carrying Virgil?" Patton asked as he walked into the room, thinking Roman and Virgil were playing some sort of game. Then he noticed the blood seeping into Roman's sash wrapped around Virgil's side. "Oh god, Virgil what happened?!"  
Virgil's response was a jumbled mess but the only intelligeble words were "Roman", "sword", and "dumb b*tch". The last comment was without a doubt directed at Roman. Patton looked at Roman for a clearer telling of what had occurred. "Virgil snuck up on me to blow an air horn in my ear but I stabbed him thinking I was under attack," Roman let out a sob as tears streamed down his face, he was terrified Virgil would die and it would be his fault, "Please I need you and Logan to help him, I don't know what to do."  
"Logan can you come down and bring your first aid kit!" Patton called up the stairs. "Hurry please!" The sound loud rushed footsteps filled the air as Virgil was rushed into the living room and set down on the couch, and Logan came down with his suitcase sized first aid kit. Even though Logan tried to keep his tone and expression calm and professional the others could tell he was worried too. Logan cleaned away all around the wound so he could see what he was dealing with first. Then he got sutures out of his kit and began silently stitching the gash shut. The bleeding had fortunately stopped but it soon became clear he would need a transfusion. Roman immediately volunteered to help. After the transfusion had been successful, all they had left to do was wait for Virgil to wake up. Unfortunately it took three long stress filled days for him to regain consciousness. Three days of Roman refusing to leave Virgil's other than for quick bathroom breaks. Three days of Patton stress cooking, just so he had something to do other than worry. Three days of Logan wondering what he did wrong for Virgil to not be waking up. When he did wake up it was the worst possible time Logan was in his room researching ways to help Virgil, Patton was in the kitchen cooking, and Roman was taking one of his rare bathroom breaks, so Virgil woke up alone. It stung, felt like no one cared enough to stay with him. Virgil started to cry. Tears streamed down his face as wracked sobs tore their way out of his chest. As soon as Patton heard crying he ran into the living room overcome with the instinct to comfort whoever was crying. He at first thought it was Roman who was crying, because frankly Roman had been doing a lot of crying over the last three days. When he instead saw Virgil awake, he too started crying except these were tears of joy. "Virgil! Thank God you're okay, we were so worried about you." At the sound of Patton yelling Virgil's name Roman rushed into the room and Logan made his way down the stairs. "Y-you were?" Virgil asked sounding surprised.  
“Of course we were. Why would you even think otherwise?”  
“Well I woke up and you were all gone.”  
“I had left to go to the bathroom, I haven't left your side for three days other than using the bathroom, not even to sleep,” Roman said. “I've been stress baking and Logan has been working himself to the bone trying to figure out why you weren't waking up.” Patton supplied. Roman pulled Virgil in for a tight hug muttering apologies in between sobs until Virgil let out a pained groan, then he loosened his grip and gave more apologies. “Roman, I had already forgiven you when you were carrying me like a princess through the imagination,” Virgil said chuckling. They then all came together to watch Disney movies (Virgil's pick) and cuddle on the couch, with the others quickly falling asleep having not slept much for the last three days. “Goodnight, I guess,” Virgil said to his beloved famILY.


End file.
